


Shy Nanny

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: M/M, Shy, Shy Male Reader, nanny - Freeform, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: non: Could you please do a story where Brahms has a shy male nanny that thought they would only deal with the doll and not a grown man so that's why they took the job but after meeting Brahms just does the chores with the doll trying to avoid Brahms. But Brahms gets jealous so he hides the doll forcing the nanny to finally meet Brahms but the nanny couldn't stop blushing but doesn't mind being around Brahms. <3
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Male Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 67





	Shy Nanny

You had always been shy, even when you were little. You never knew why, but you just were. It was hard making friends and talking to people was quite hard. When you saw that a nanny was needed by the Heelshires, you jumped at the chance. Though you were shy, it completely disappeared when it came to children. They never seemed to judge you or have any sort of ill feelings towards you. You called the Heelshires, though you were stumbling over your words and talked quietly, you were told to come to their estate.

You were surprised when Mrs. Heelshire was expecting a woman and not a shy man. Though you did get the job after she had a talk with her husband, you assume he was the one to make the loud crash upstairs. You were surprised when the boy you were to babysit was a doll, but that didn’t stop you from showing Mrs. Heelshire that you were able to follow the rules. By her attitude, you could tell that she was pleasantly surprised.

After they had left, you did your best to follow the rules. Every now and then you would forget about something and a note would appear, reminding you what it was you had to do. The notes were always signed by Brahms, leading you to believe the doll might be possessed by the dead eight-year-old. It wasn’t until a month in that belief was squashed.

It was an accident. You had woken up thirsty and was craving some juice. Not only were you surprised by a large man standing in the kitchen with a plate of leftovers, but you were also terrified. You didn’t notice until the man talked in a boy’s voice, trying to calm you down. The man was honestly terrifying with his height and porcelain mask. Eventually, you did calm down enough to ask him what his name was. When you heard that it was Brahms, everything clicked in your mind.

He informed you that now he was seen, everything you did with the doll had to be with him. Of course you, at first, refused. You didn’t sign up to take care of a grown man. You did end up agreeing after he told you that he would dress and take baths by himself as well as that you would still get paid. You needed the money and was happy that you would have two things you didn’t need to do off of the list.

Perhaps the reason Brahms liked you was the fact that you were a  **_Shy Nanny_ ** .  _ His  _ shy nanny. You didn’t try to run, you followed the rules, and you even went as far as continuing to care for the doll.

\--------

You have continued to care for the doll even after Brahms had revealed himself. You couldn’t handle it went Brahms got touchy, your face would always become as red as an apple. Looking at him in the eyes would make your face redden too. It was due to him not only is he a tall, strong, and hairy man, but it was also because he was not a child or inanimate object. Taking with him was out of the question since you would stumble over your wording; he was always leaning in really close so your voice kept getting quieter the closer he got. You didn’t hate Brahms at all, you just couldn’t help that you were around him either.

Brahms seems to have had enough though since you couldn’t find the doll anywhere. No matter how hard you looked, your eyes never found the dressed up porcelain thing. When you gave up looking for the doll Brahms was already at your side, asking you question after question about your life and hobbies. You answer each one with a red face. Brahms had given up on his boy voice a while back and was now using his normal, deep tone which never failed to make you a blushing mess.

Brahms is an attractive man, yes. You will never admit it to him though since that would not only boost his ego, it would also embarrass you. Despite your shy nature and mostly ignoring Brahms, you didn’t mind talking to him or sitting down beside him at the table. You actually enjoy his presence and the fact that he always tells you that he’ll keep you safe. Maybe one day you’ll get over your shyness with him, but until then you’re stuck with it.

During the day with him, you asked him questions just as he had been doing with you. You ended up learning about how he grew up, what happened to Emily Cribbs, and his favorite foods. Brahms has a large appetite and a sweet tooth and enjoys many different kinds of poetry. You’ll never admit it but you did enjoy learning about him. Maybe taking care of Brahms, the  _ real  _ Brahms, would be much more fun than the doll.


End file.
